


New York

by Edom



Series: B & J Stories [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin goes to New York and Michael "forgets" to tell Brian.</p><p>The third in the B & J series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

When the phone rang, Justin felt a chill go through him. He didn’t know why; he just did. When he answered, it turned out to be his uncle in New York. He was the husband of his mother’s sister, his favorite aunt. Apparently his Aunt June had been involved in a car accident earlier that day and Uncle Paul wondered if Justin could come to New York to see her. She had been released from the hospital, having only sustained a broken leg and a very mild concussion.

Justin tried to get a hold of Brian, but he was in meetings all day. He knew he was going to spend some time with Michael today, and opted to call there.

“Hi, Michael. It’s Justin. Is Brian there yet?”

“No, he won’t be here for another two hours, why?”

“My aunt was in a car accident and wants me to come for a visit and I can’t get a hold of him. Will you please tell him that I went to New York and I’ll be back on Sunday?”

“Sure, I’ll tell him.”

“Thanks, Michael. I’ll leave him a note with the details if you just tell him I had to hurry.”

“Good luck with your aunt.”

“Thank you. See you.”

“Bye.”

Justin didn’t have any money, but he knew where Brian kept his emergency credit card. He wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter.

‘Dear Brian,

Aunt June is my favorite aunt, as you know, and she has been hurt and is asking for me. I borrowed your emergency credit card to buy a plane ticket. I promise to pay you back every cent.

I will see you Sunday.

I love you

Justin’

With that done, he called for a cab and left for the airport.

Five minutes after he left, Michael let himself into the loft and looked around. When he saw the note, he got an evil glint in his eye. He took the note and placed it on the floor under the counter where he was sure Brian would never find it.

When Michael talked to Brian later, he didn’t tell him about the phone call from Justin and when Brian came home, he couldn’t understand why Justin wasn’t there.

He saw that some of Justin’s clothes were missing and so was Brian’s emergency credit card. He was livid. He would never deny Justin anything if Justin had asked him, but he hadn’t asked and hadn’t even left a goddamn note to explain.

Brian tried calling Daphne, but she didn’t know anything and Jennifer wasn’t answering her phone.

When he called Michael to vent about it, Michael still didn’t tell him about the call or the note. Brian checked with the credit card company and found out that Justin had bought a return ticket to New York and would return on Sunday.

The next day was Saturday and Brian went to Babylon. He complained about Justin to Michael, Ted, and Emmett.

“You know, honey, I’m sure there is a good explanation to all of this. I’m sure he had his reason to take the credit card,” Emmett tried to calm Brian down.

“Of course there isn’t. He is a selfish little brat who only thinks of his own enjoyment. He’s probably having the time of his life in all the gay clubs in New York. I mean he is only eighteen years old; he probably found out that it was way too early to settle down with just one man. And he took your card because he figured that you owe him for the last six months.” Michael was playing at all of Brian’s insecurities and he knew just where to push.

“Michael, you know that Justin is not like that; he loves Brian.”

“I’m sure he loves his money, but I’m not so sure about Brian, himself. If he did, he would have called him or left a note. I think you should change the locks before he gets back and throw his damn ass out on the street. That will teach him to take advantage of people.” Michael was smiling evilly but no one saw since they were all looking at Brian, who looked at his beer bottle.

“I have to go. I need to think about all of this. I’ll see you guys around.” Brian left the club and went home to think and try to get some sleep.

The next day, when Justin came home, he was met by a very angry Brian.

“Where the fuck have you been and why the fuck didn’t you let me know that you wouldn’t be home this weekend? I want my fucking credit card back and you better pay back everything you have charged to it.”

Justin looked at him with very large eyes before he broke down crying.

“Shit, Justin, what’s wrong? Why the fuck are you crying?”

“I left you a note saying where I was going to be, and since I knew you were seeing Michael on Friday, I called him and asked that he give you a message from me.”

“You what? You left a message for me with Michael? And you left me a note? Michael didn’t give me any message. In fact, he tried to convince me you went to New York to go clubbing. Why did you go?”

“My Aunt June was in a car accident, nothing too serious, only a broken leg and a slight concussion, but she was asking for me. I didn’t have any money for a ticket, so I borrowed your emergency card. I intended to pay you back for the ticket as I wrote in the note.”

“My god. I’m sorry. Is she going to be ok? I know she is your favorite aunt.”

“She is going to be fine; she was just a little freaked by the whole thing.”

“I can understand that. Where did you leave the note?”

“On the kitchen counter.”

“Let’s see if we can find it, shall we?”

They went to opposite sides of the counter and started looking.

“Found it.” Brian said pulling out the piece of paper with only a little corner sticking out. He read it and opened his arms for Justin to walk into.

“I’m sorry, Sunshine. I should have known better.”

“It’s ok Brian. I’m just glad we got it worked out.”

“I think I will have a very long talk with Michael. I’m sure he will remember the message for me if I confront him about it, and I’m not convinced that this note found its way under the counter all by itself. Think I will have the locks to this door changed and only you and I will have a key. How does that sound?”

“Like heaven. No more interruptions in the middle of important activities and no uninvited guests just walking in.”

Monday morning at the diner, Ted, Emmett and Michael were sitting in a booth when Brian came in.

“Hi Brian,” Michael said as if this was just a normal Monday and nothing unusual had happened on the weekend.

“Did Justin come home yesterday? Did he have a good excuse?” Emmett was wondering if Michael really was that clueless or he just didn’t want to know since he hadn’t asked.

“It turned out that his favorite aunt had been in a car accident and was asking for him. He couldn’t get a hold of me since I was in meetings all day. He left a note telling me what had happened, where he was, when he’d be back and that he had borrowed my credit card but intended to pay me back. The note had mysteriously fallen off the kitchen counter, which is why I didn’t find it when I came home.”

“Oh my god, is his aunt going to be ok?” Emmett looked worried.

“What happened to her?” Ted asked. Michael was mysteriously quiet and looked at his food.

“She has a broken leg and a slight concussion. She just wanted to see Justin because she was a little shaken up about the whole thing.”

“That’s understandable. I would be too if I was in a car accident,” Ted said.

“Don’t you have anything you want to say to me, Michael?” Brian looked at the man who shrugged and kept looking at his food. Debbie had come over when Brian told what had happened to Justin’s aunt.

“Who has a broken leg and a concussion? And why should Michael have anything to say?”

“Justin’s aunt was in a car accident. That is where he was this weekend,” Emmett explained.

“Oh my god, is Sunshine alright?”

“He’s fine. He is just a little curious as to why I didn’t know where he was and why I was pissed beyond anything he has ever seen when he came home.”

“Oh my, what did you say to the poor boy?” Emmett asked.

“I asked where he had been, why he didn’t let me know where he would be and told him that he had to pay me back everything he charged to my credit card. I was not nice about it either.”

“Poor baby, he must have been devastated.”

“Oh he was, but the most interesting thing about the whole conversation I had with him was when he told me he had left a message for me with someone who apparently forgot all about it.”

“Who did he leave a message with?” Debbie asked.

“You have a guess Michael? I mean it couldn’t possibly be someone I had seen this weekend, someone who knew how worried I was, someone who suggested that I throw him out of the loft and change the keys. No it really couldn’t be someone like that, could it?” Brian was beyond pissed.

“What did that little shit tell you? Did he say that I took the note and put it under the counter?”

“How did you know the note was under the counter, Michael? Is it because he told you he was leaving town and he was leaving me a note? Did you go to the loft and take the note and put it under the counter so I wouldn’t find it, and then conveniently forget to tell me he left a message with you? Is that why you knew the message was under the counter, is it?” Debbie smacked Michael on the back of the head.

“How could you do that to Brian and Sunshine, Michael?”

“More importantly, why the fuck did you think you would get away with it? Did you really think that I would just change the damn lock and not talk to him? Do you really think that little of me?”

“But Brian, he has changed you so much. I figured that this was your chance to get rid of him once and for all, so you could go back to being yourself.”

“I am myself Michael. I like the person I am when I’m with Justin. I don’t want to get rid of him, ever. You, on the other hand, are not welcome in my home anymore. I did have the lock changed, and the only people to have a key are Justin and me. You better stay the fuck away from the both of us for the time being. If I ever feel like talking to you again and forgive you, I’ll call you.”

With that, he got up and left the diner. Ted and Emmett followed him out after having given Michael disappointed looks. Debbie looked sad and walked away from her son, shaking her head.


End file.
